Launcher device
The launcher device is a badly translated Tack shooter that shoots at bloons with launchers. It has 2 launchers, firing 2/2/0 bomb shooter rockets, it also has 500px range. The Launcher device costs $1200 on medium difficulty Upgrades Left path Quick picture ($200) Pictures from The arrow of monkeys (And 2+/X/X Launcher devices) move 20% faster. Can stack. More rapid photography ($500) The launcher device launches pictures alongside rockets, the pictures have as much strength as those from the 1/X/X TAoM (2+/X/X TAoM doesn't throw pictures), but with -1 popping power. It throws 2 pictures every 250 milliseconds. Spicy sauce ($800) Shoots sauce at bloons, acting like a 1/1/0 glue gunner, however after 3 seconds, the bloon coated in sauce bursts into 16 flames, popping 2 layers of itself and 1 layer of bloons inflicted by the flames. Leads aren't immune but purples are. The sound of fire ($400) Flames from the spicy sauce now release 60px sound waves, if a bloon is inflicted by sound waves every 2 times, it gets stunned for 1 second The inferno phone ($2500) Fires inferno phones instead of missiles and spicy sauce, dealing the same impacts as the missiles, but emitting 24 flames with 90px sound waves and a guaranteed chance of stunning a bloon for 0.5 seconds. Inferno phones are fired every 2 seconds, pictures become burning, release sound waves every hit and are fired every 150 milliseconds now. Middle path A long list of trays ($1100) Fires long lists of trays every second, popping through 2 bloons each tray. (There are 4 trays) Framework ($1000) (Too bad it isn't '''Super' framework.)'' Pictures and trays in range have a frame on it, increasing the popping power by 1, doesn't stack. Choice ($3000) It can either fire triple the amount of trays, or increase frame popping power by 2 and allowing it to stack, dependent on your choice. Blade virus ($8000) (Introducing the first ever mechanical disease, the blade virus!) It shoots like it's a blade shooter now! Blade virus ability: For each tower affected by this ability plus X/4+/X launcher devices, give the nearest set of mechanical shooters the ability to shoot like a 0/3/0 tack shooter! (Tack shooters affected can benefit from crosspaths) Nice jacuzzi ($200) The Launcher device becomes a jacuzzi, allowing water tower placement, however water towers attack 20% slower, but the bloons in range of it also move 20% slower. Right path More tips ($300) End round cash increased by $20 More strategies ($400) The Launcher device now has a bloon prioritisation feature where it can mainly target a bloon of your choice. Talk about cheating ($1000) Distracts overpowered bloons and bloon rushes criticising them for "Cheating", stalls for 5 seconds, but takes an extra 2 more seconds to do it again. Not so much ($6000) Reduces the amount of bloons by 10%, doesn't work on MOABs and up. Doesn't stack. Tight area ($400) Waves are 20% more tighter, doesn't stack. Although it can't because it's a T5 tower. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Badly Translated Towers